El corazón de un ladrón
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: El faraón Yami es prisionero de Bakura y lo único que quiere Bakura es hacerlo sufrir, pero en el camino se encuentra con algunos obstáculos, el mayor de ellos: sus sentimientos BakuraxYami OneShot


El corazón de un ladrón

**El corazón de un ladrón**

El lugar era oscuro, tenebroso. Una simple caverna con una sola celda. Ahí, dentro de esa celda, se encontraba lo que él había llamado 'el prisionero de oro'. Y es que en ese lugar se encontraba nada menos y nada más que su mayor enemigo. Años había esperado por este momento, el momento de tener al faraón Yami como su prisionero. Y lo había logrado, por fin lo había conseguido.

Desde lo sucedido en su aldea, había jurado vengarse del faraón Akunumkanon. Pero este murió, así que la culpa cayó en su hijo, el príncipe Yami. Él pagaría por los pecados de su padre.

La caverna se encontraba en el desierto, muy alejada de la Ciudad de Oro. Era casi imposible que los soldados egipcios llegaran ahí.

En la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar, una figura parecía moverse. Era Bakura, el ladrón de tumbas, enemigo de Faraón. Este avanzaba a paso lento, sin preocupación alguna. Llegó a la única celda del lugar. Ahí, oculto por las sombras, estaba Yami, encadenado de sus muñecas a la pared, por unas cadenas grandes y pesadas, imposibles de romper.

El joven rey estaba cabizbajo, sus mechones rubios ocultaban su rostro, logrando evitar así que Bakura mirara a través de esos ojos carmesí.

El ladrón sonrió complacido al ver al derrotado joven. Abrió la puerta de la celda y entró, arrodillándose luego frente al soberano.

-Qué pasa, el pequeño Faraón se siente mal?- preguntó sarcástico. Yami no respondió, manteniendo siempre su mirada baja. Esto pareció molestar a Bakura, quien tomó con fuerza el mentón del joven, obligando a este a mirarlo.

El tiempo se detuvo para Bakura. Su sorpresa fue grande, sin lugar a dudas. En los ojos de Yami era evidente una profunda tristeza, pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente. Lo que logró sorprender de sobremanera al ladrón era el hecho de que Yami, el poderoso Faraón de Egipto, Dios en la tierra, estaba llorando, y no era un simple llanto, era un llanto sincero, lleno de dolor y soledad.

-Por qué no terminas con esto de una vez, Bakura?- preguntó el rey. –No es lo que siempre quisiste? Deshacerte de mí?- Estas preguntas sacaron al ladrón de su ensueño, quien solo rió en burla.

-Crees que es tan simple? Que te mate y te deje ir con los dioses para que te den tu lugar de 'hijo privilegiado'? No, Faraón, no te irás tan fácilmente. Después de todo, estoy seguro que el gran y poderoso Halcón podrá soportar un poco de dolor… por cierto, espero que esta no sea tu verdadera identidad, una niña llorona, que patético- le dijo. La verdad era que la actitud de Yami le desconcertaba. No era él el joven serio y frío, quien nunca mostraba sus emociones? No podía ser el mismo que tenía al frente.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Pensó que recibiría más resistencia por parte del faraón. Un insulto, una patada… lo que fuera. Pero no, lo único que recibió fue un llanto miserable. Dónde estaba su rival? Se había ido al parecer…

Había esperado todo, menos lo que ahora veían sus ojos. El joven ni siquiera quería luchar, es más, le había pedido que lo matara! No era ese el final perfecto.

-"Débil o no, recibirá su merecido"- se dijo, antes de levantarse con furia. Miró al joven, quien de nuevo tenía la mirada baja. Sintió rabia al ver esto, odiaba la debilidad. Y Yami se daría cuenta de eso pronto.

En un impulso egoísta, le dio una fuerte patada al joven frente a él, descubriendo como mágicamente su ser entero se sentía mejor. Volvió a hacerlo, escuchando esta vez un leve quejido. Pero quería más, así que lo hizo de nuevo, y lo repitió incontables veces, recibiendo ya no un quejido, sino miles de gritos. Poseído por la furia, esto solo le causó más felicidad. Sin estar realmente consciente de lo que hacía, desató su rabia sobre el faraón.

Terminó mucho tiempo después, debido al cansancio. Estaba sudando, había sido demasiado.

Miró a Yami, quien había perdido la consciencia momentos atrás. Había vomitado varias veces, y de su boca bajaban varios caminos de sangre. Su respiración era entrecortada. Y era muy posible que tuviera más de una costilla rota.

La escena era triste y repugnante a la vez. La costosa vestimenta del joven estaba completamente destruida, además de que estaba bañada en sangre y vómito.

Bakura sonrió. Eso había sido muy divertido… solo esperaba que el joven lograra sobrevivir la noche, ya que quería divertirse el día siguiente. Aunque, debido al frío y a las condiciones deplorables de su cuerpo, era muy difícil que eso pasara.

Rió divertido el ladrón, y, antes de irse, le dio una última patada al joven, sin sentir pena o lástima alguna.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Vaya, vaya, creí que no sobrevivirías- habló Bakura, mirando a Yami, quien estaba despierto, pero no se veía muy bien. –Qué te pasa? Estás enfermo?-

-Déjame… en… paz- susurró el joven, tomando un respiro entre cada palabra. Casi no podía hablar y sentía sus pulmones arder en llamas al respirar. Además, el olor que reinaba en el lugar lo tenía mareado y lo hacía sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba.

-Te ves muy mal… deberías comer algo- comentó el ladrón, quien sacó un pedazo de pan, si es que así se le podía llamar, ya que este estaba verde y tenía un horrible olor.

-Ba… Bakura… por… favor…-

-Por favor qué? Ahh, quieres que te alimente, no es así?- Se acercó al joven, partiendo el 'pan' en un pedazo más pequeño. –Ahora, se un buen Faraón y abre la boca- le dijo. Yami solo negó con su cabeza. Sin embargo, Bakura tenía otros planes, con fuerza tomó el mentón del joven. Este solo emitió un pequeño quejido. –Abre la boca… o sino…- advirtió, ejerciendo más fuerza aún. Esto obligó al joven a obedecer, y Bakura aprovechó la oportunidad, metiendo a la fuerza el 'pan' en la boca del soberano. –Ahora, mastica- ordenó. Sin embargo, fue demasiado para Yami, quien, al intentar masticar, sintió tal repugnancia que su estómago pareció retorcerse, ya que en un segundo volvió su rostro a un lado y vomitó.

-Que necio eres!- exclamó Bakura, dándole una fuerte cachetada al joven. Lo tomó luego del cuello en un fuerte agarre. –Lindo, lindo Faraón, procura no volver a hacer eso!- Lo soltó luego, escuchando la fuerte tos del soberano. Rió con malicia, levantándose luego. –Volveré en una horas… espero que cuando regrese no estés tan rebelde- Le dio una patada, y se fue…

Ya iba lejos, así que no escuchó el susurro de Yami, quien, en medio del llanto, pronunció débilmente unas palabras.

-Te amo, Bakura- Esas fueron palabras sinceras. Esas tres palabras eran las que explicaban el comportamiento débil de Yami. Y es que el joven no podía soportar el odio del ladrón. No sabía cuando ni cómo, pero un día se había encontrado con sus verdaderos sentimientos. Amaba al ladrón, amaba a su mayor enemigo. Y le dolía, más que el dolor físico era el dolor psicológico, de saber que la persona a la que amaba no sentía lo mismo, al contrario, lo odiaba.

Lloró en silencio, anhelando que cuando Bakura regresara, lo tomara en sus brazos y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Pero eso no iba a suceder, era imposible. Tal vez, el amor era algo que él no merecía. O tal vez, se había enamorado de la persona equivocada…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Varios días pasaron, y todo seguía igual. Yami empeoraba con cada minuto que pasaba, y el odio de Bakura parecía crecer a cada segundo.

-Buenos días, esclavo- pronunció el robatumbas, entrando en la celda. Yami no respondió. Su condición era muy mala, miles de heridas cubrían su cuerpo. Y el olor ya era algo insoportable. –No quieres hablar, o no puedes?- rió con sarcasmo, arrodillándose frente a su víctima. Yami subió la mirada, sus marchitos ojos miraron los del ladrón.

-Qué… piensas… de mí… Bakura?- preguntó débilmente. El aludido lo miró con algo que parecía ser confusión, pero solo por un momento.

-Que eres una gran pérdida de tiempo- respondió. –Y que espero con ansias el día de tu muerte, la cual espero sea muy dolorosa… pero no me preocupa, ya que estoy seguro que en tu condición tu muerte no será nada agradable… hasta a los dioses les darás asco- contestó en un susurro.

Y esa respuesta fue como una daga afilada atravesando el corazón de Yami. No lloró, sin embargo, ya estaba cansado de llorar. En toda su vida había tenido todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear, pero nadie sabía que el Faraón de Egipto cambiaría todo, sus riquezas, su palacio, solo por estar con la persona que amaba.

Pero la respuesta del ladrón había sido suficiente para convencerlo de que el sentimiento llamado amor no era para él. Reteniendo las lágrimas, le pidió un favor a Bakura.

-Podrías… quitarme las cadenas?... solo un momento-

-Para que puedas escapar? No lo creo…-

-No voy a escapar… ni siquiera siento… mi pies- respondió. Bakura pareció meditarlo un momento.

-No llegarías lejos…- le dijo, sacó una llave de su bolsillo, y le quitó las cadenas que ataban sus muñecas. Estas estaban demacradas, después de todo había pasado semanas.

Con mucho esfuerzo y dolor, el joven movió sus manos, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa llena de malicia de Bakura.

-Bien, se acabó el tiempo- le dijo. Yami lo miró sorprendido. –Qué? Solo un momento, eso fue lo que dijiste- El soberano bajó la mirada, sintiéndose derrotado. Miró luego a Bakura y a como pudo se movió, acercándose al ladrón. Podía haber hecho todo, cualquier cosa, pero el robatumbas jamás imaginó que haría lo que hizo.

Yami pasó sus temblorosos brazos alrededor de su cuello… y lo abrazó.

Se quedó estático, sin saber como reaccionar. Pero en un segundo los brazos y el calor del otro se habían ido. Miró a Yami, este solo le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

-Ahora… moriré… feliz…- susurró, las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos. –Puedes… ponerme… las cadenas- le dijo. Pero Bakura no obedeció. Había algo en los ojos de Yami, algo que no había notado antes. Una extraña sensación lo invadió, se sintió… culpable. No pudo soportarlo, sin ponerle las cadenas a su prisionero se levantó y salió de allí… ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta de la celda.

-"Qué demonios me está pasando?"- se preguntó mientras caminaba por el oscuro lugar. Llegó luego a la salida de la caverna. Ra estaba en cielo, era de día. Miró el paisaje, perdido en sus pensamientos. Podía sentir el calor de Yami, podía sentir los brazos del joven alrededor de su cuello. Aún podía ver la pequeña sonrisa del soberano… desde que había llegado a ese lugar, no había sonreído, hasta ahora y justo después de… abrazarlo.

De nuevo una sensación de culpa lo invadió. Qué había pasado con el joven altivo y orgulloso? Ahora era un miserable, quien lloraba por cualquier cosa… y quien moriría muy pronto…

Un dolor agudo en su pecho lo invadió al pensar en la muerte del joven. No podía imaginarse su vida sin Yami. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla. Qué era lo que en realidad sentía? Por qué lo sentía? Cómo era posible que un simple abrazado le hubiera traído todos esos sentimientos?

Pensó en Yami, solo en una celda, sufriendo, adolorido. Por qué le importaba?

Miró al cielo, una imagen de Yami apareció. Estaba sonriendo, su ropa estaba limpia y sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial… el cual había desaparecido tiempo atrás.

Ese era el Yami que conocía, y ese era el Yami que quería ver… no un joven derrotado y deprimido. No quería lastimarlo, no quería… odiarlo.

Abrió sus ojos en impresión. Ahora lo entendía, no odiaba Yami… lo amaba.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, entró de nuevo en la caverna. Sus pasos eran rápidos, casi desesperados. Las últimas palabras del soberano rondaban por su cabeza, el miedo de perder a ese ser especial no lo dejó en todo el camino hacia la celda.

Llegó al fin y miró dentro de la celda, temiendo que ya fuera demasiado tarde. Yami estaba acostado en el suelo, pero la pregunta era… estaba vivo?

Bakura se acercó y no pudo evitar suspirar al escuchar la respiración entrecortada del joven. Se puso en sus rodillas y miró a su antiguo rival, notando por primera vez lo tierno que se veía al dormir. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo puso en sus brazos. Acarició su cabello… No pudo evitar lo que hizo luego. Miró el estado del joven… estaba muy delgado, olía horrible, sus muñecas estaban prácticamente deshechas y en sus mejillas había rastros que indicaban que el muchacho había estado llorando. Tal fue la culpa que lo invadió que terminó derramando lágrimas. No había llorado en mucho tiempo, en realidad la última vez que lo había hecho ocurrió cuando su aldea fue destruida. Y eso había pasado años atrás.

-Ba… Bakura?- La hermosa voz de Yami lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró al chico, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, parecía que en cualquier momento se cerrarían… para siempre. Se quedó paralizado, mientras miraba cómo el joven se acurrucaba débilmente en su pecho. –Es… un hermoso…sueño- susurró; pero luego… sus ojos se cerraron. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del ladrón, sacudió un poco el cuerpo frente a él, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Guardó silencio, esperando escuchar la respiración del joven… nada. Llevó su mano hasta el pecho del otro, buscando desesperado los latidos de un corazón vivo, pero… no había nada.

Lo entendió de inmediato… Yami había muerto. Sintiéndose culpable y derrotado, lloró aún más. Esto era lo que había querido, cierto? Lo había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo… pero ahora que lo tenía… no se sentía feliz…

De entre sus ropas sacó el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Se lo había quitado a Yami antes de dejarlo en la celda… pero ahora, sentía que no podía quedárselo. Colocó la pequeña cuerda alrededor del cuello del joven. El artefacto estaba donde pertenecía.

Miró el rostro de su rival, el cual no mostraba signos de vida. Y, Ra, la realidad lo golpeó en ese momento, la cruel realidad de que jamás volvería a ver esos hermosos ojos, o la bella sonrisa en esos labios.

Intentó no llorar, ya no había nada que hacer. Solo derramó una última lágrima, la cual cayó en el Rompecabezas, sobre el ojo de Horus que este tenía grabado.

Sintió de pronto que debía decir lo que sentía… y lo dijo…

-Te… te amo- Dos simples palabras. Luego hubo silencio. Hasta que un brillo cegador llamó la atención del ladrón. Este provenía del Rompecabezas del Milenio. De pronto, el cuerpo de Yami también comenzó a brillar. Bakura miró sorprendido cómo las heridas desaparecían y como el color regresaba de nuevo a las mejillas del joven. Fueron solo unos segundos, luego, el brillo se extinguió.

Un pequeño gemido lo hizo mirar de nuevo al Faraón. Su corazón dio un giro al ver dos rubís mirándolo. Su dueño parecía confundido.

-Es… estoy muerto?- preguntó, recibiendo solo una mirada vacía por parte de Bakura. Sin embargo, de pronto se encontró en un fuerte abrazo… Bakura lo estaba abrazando. –Sí estoy muerto, verdad?- interrogó cuando se hubieron separado.

-No… estás más vivo de lo que crees- contestó el mayor.

-Entonces es un sueño- Miró a Bakura, este estaba… sonriendo? Sí, definitivamente era un sueño. Sintió una mano en su mejilla.

-No es un sueño…- susurró el ladrón, acercando su rostro al de Yami. Este hizo lo mismo, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso. Qué cruel eran los sueños… en unos instantes despertaría y todos sería como antes.

Sus labios se unieron al fin, en un hermoso beso, el cual fue corto, ya que Yami se separó al sentir un pequeño dolor en su labio inferior… Bakura lo había mordido.

-Para que entiendas de una vez que esto no es un sueño- le dijo el robatumbas. El faraón sonrió, sin poder creerlo, no era un sueño! Abrazó con fuerza al ladrón, y lloró de alegría. Sintió algo en su pecho, era el Rompecabezas. Llevó su mano hasta él y tocó levemente el ojo en su centro. Miró luego a Bakura. Al fin entendía lo que había pasado.

-Gracias- susurró, sin saber en realidad a quien agradecerle, si al Rompecabezas, o a Bakura.

-Yami- Alzó la mirada sorprendido, Bakura nunca la había llamado por su nombre.

-Te amo, Kura- le dijo sinceramente, sonriendo un poco. De pronto encontró sus labios atrapados por los del ladrón. Cerró sus ojos, mientras que varias lágrimas de alegría se aparecían.

-Creo que yo siento lo mismo- comentó Bakura cuando se separaron. Yami sonrió, Bakura también.

-Te ves muy lindo cuando sonríes- le dijo Yami.

-Supongo que entonces tendré que sonreír más seguido, no crees?- preguntó, recibiendo una risita por parte del joven.

-Eso suena bien- contestó el faraón.

Se miraron por unos momentos, antes de encontrar sus labios en otro tierno beso.

Ambos tenían lo que necesitaban, ahora estaban completos. Yami ya no necesitaría sus riquezas ni su poder, mientras que Bakura podría olvidarse de su odio y egoísmo.

Su corazón había cambiado. Para qué sentir rencor hacia el pasado, cuando tenía a Yami en el presente?

Podían buscar otro Rey de los Ladrones, porque ese día había renunciado a su título…

**--FIN--**

Magi: hooola! n.n Sí, yo otra vez XD Explicación: se me vino esta idea y tuve que escribirla XP Además, es mi segundo fic de esta pareja, nada más que esta vez les di un final feliz! nOn

Bueno, son las 3:30 am, así que estoy un poco cansada, pero weno, hoy es Noche Buena!!

Ya, espero que les haya gustado este OneShot, y si está un poco raro o tiene algunos errores es porque estoy más dormida que despierta XD

Bueno, espero recibir sus comentarios sobre el fic

**Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2007**

Hasta pronto! Y buenas noches! XD


End file.
